Batman can't draw
by Howdy-Jane
Summary: a nice slightly fluffy story about the Dark Knight's artistic skills. not a very good description but i can work on that. some daddy bats, fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so im sorry I haven't updated my other story recently but i have had terrible writer's block :( so I decided to start something new in the hope it may give me some inspiration. also on my authors page I said I wouldn't be fluffy but I have to admit I have been slightly converted. so I thought a few light-hearted drabbles about batman and robin would be a nice change.**

**I don't own anything you recognise :( unfortunately but first chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

Batman was sat at the Bat computer typing up reports from the raids he and his partner had covered that night. He knew he was going to be up for a couple more hours before getting a couple of hours sleep unlike his ward Dick who was already fast asleep. He envied the small boy who could fall asleep in minutes.

He didn't hear someone coming but more felt them coming, he didn't turn expecting it to only be Alfred. Something tugged on his cape, swiveled and looked down from his work to find a small boy wearing superman pyjamas, a domino mask and holding ragged toy elephant under his arm. Batman glared at the small form with a softened version of his infamous bat glare.

'what are you doing up?' he asked evenly, eyeing the superman pyjamas warily; why did it have to be his son who liked Superman better than Batman?

'Bruce, can you draw me a bunny?' the little boy asked, ignoring the vigilante's question.

'that depends who am I talking to; Richard or Robin?' he asked in a slightly playful voice that he used only with close family. The boy looked confused before feeling the area around his eyes.

'oh yeah, mask...' he said numbly, pealing the mask away from his face, revealing his wickedly blue eyes which were turned up to batman in an expectant sort of way.

'can you draw me a bunny now?' he asked eagerly, Batman wondered why his partner/son would want a picture of a bunny at this time in the night. He peeled of his black cowl, and raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy, a silent form of communication. The boy's gaze didn't falter under the weight of his mentor's assessing gaze. The battle of stares ended when Bruce gave in and picked up a pen and some paper. Dick clapped happily, before producing a single piece of crumpled paper and green colouring pencil.

'you want a green bunny?' he asked cautiously and Dick gave a toothy grin before nodding. Bruce was no artist, actually he couldn't draw at all but he couldn't say no to the boy with the baby-blue eyes. He drew something quickly and handed it to Dick who gave it a look and then glanced back Bruce.

'that's meant to be a bunny?' he asked quietly, his brow furrowing trying to hide his disappointment. He, as a six year-old, thought that everything Bruce did was spectacular and could do everything.

'yes...?' Bruce said slowly as if it were a question; he thought it looked like a rabbit. The boy's face brightened suddenly before he grabbed up his things and turned to leave the crumpled picture in hand.

'okay, night Bruce.' He said happily before making his way back upstairs again. Bruce looked on completely perplexed, it wasn't often that a six year-old judged your artistic skills before leaving again.

The next day no mention was made of the strange events of the night, if fact it wasn't mentioned for months. Not until that fateful day.

'No, batman! Don't go!' cried Robin as Batman made his way to the zeta beams. He had tried everything he could think of; distracting batman with "accidents" in the cave, hiding his utility belt but to no avail.

'Dick, I'm going to the Watch Tower I'm needed.' He said but he didn't sound happy about it himself, he just wanted one night and he gets called in to work on security, again.

'let me come with you!' the boy wailed unhappily, sitting on Batman's foot clutching his leg for dear life.

'you can't, the league doesn't know about you yet.' He said, it almost sounded like a sigh but the Batman _never_ sighs, ever. He contemplated the leagues reaction when they found out about Robin and he almost shuddered but the batman doesn't shudder either.

'please.' Robin said from the bottom of Batman's leg, he was getting tired of pleading but he didn't want Batman to leave so he stayed loyal to his cause.

'I'll be good, I promise, they won't even see me; I will stay here!' he continued jabbing his finger at Batman's leg. Batman smirked at how adamant the little bird was, but he actually gave the idea some thought. He could just leave Robin in his private room with something to do while he worked on security; he would only be an hour at most.

'...fine.' he said finally and Robin jumped up in joy before doing a cart-wheel further into the cave. Of course Batman's teaching had stuck because the boy came back with a superman backpack full of who knows what and Batman rolled his eyes at the obnoxious blue bag but said nothing.

* * *

**it would be truly wonderful if you could review or follow or something. those things make my day :D im sorry if its short and a bit rushed but this is my first batman/robin story and I only wrote a couple of hours ago. any suggestions would be great as well, tell me if there is something in particular you would like to see in the story and I will see what I can do .**

**love Howdy-Jane x**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, I was so pleased with how many people decided to favourite and follow my story that I really couldn't wait to write another chapter :D thank you guys so much. anyway this is the second installment so enjoy!**

* * *

the feeling of the zeta beam had always made Batman's stomach turn like going on a rollercoaster but he forgot to take Robin's reaction into account. He peeked under the cloak and sure enough the boy looked a little too pale but he quickly replaced his coat at the sound of one of his colleagues approaching.

'Ah, Batman, finally I have no idea what I'm doing so I will just leave you to it but I'm calling a meeting later.' Said Superman, from behind him and Batman turned with his same stoic expression before nodding curtly and blue-clad hero.

He turned towards his room in the hope that he could harbour Robin there until he presented him to the league at the meeting. He picked the small boy from his leg but Robin made a scramble trying to get on Batman's back. He thought he was too old to be carried like a baby. He picked the small boy from his back before setting him on the minimal bed.

'Listen to me, Robin.' The small boy looked on at him still looking a little shaken up but grinning from ear to ear.

'Superman!' he whisper-shouted excitedly, making Batman frown a little. When all this secrecy was out of the way, he would be having a word with the boy-scout.

'I need you to _stay here.'_ He said firmly, giving a watered-down bat glare at the boy wonder.

'But superman-' he started but Batman interrupted him quickly before he lost the small boy's attention entirely.

'Doesn't know about you yet and will be a bit angry if I don't explain.' Said Batman smoothly and the little boy looked a little put out.

'Just stay here and do some colouring or something; I'll be back in an hour at the latest.' He said quickly, feeling bad for the little boy.

'I don't know what to draw.' He said sounding terribly sad and Batman ruffled his hair a bit.

'You could draw a bunny.' He said smiling a tiny smile and Robin grinned happily.

'Even a green one?' he asked and Batman nodded before leaving and shutting the door. Robin was happy for a half an hour at most but like most children; his attention span was lost entirely when he heard people talking outside his room.

'... maybe Bats will have one; he has everything.' Said a casual voice, it didn't sound like superman but there were only a couple of people who call Batman "Bats", he moaned about it all the time.

'Sure but he probably isn't in there, never is.' Said another voice, sounded cocky and bored at the same time; Robin could hear them right outside the door as he ran towards the entrance to press his ear to it.

There was a knock and Robin opened the door to the tiniest crack, so he could see the two towering figures. Sure enough, there stood Hal Jordan and Barry Allen in superhero costume; Robin was right next to Green Lantern and The Flash.

'What's the password?' Robin whisper-shouted at them, they both looked around in a slightly comical way until they spotted the cracked-open door.

'Um, Batman?' asked Flash, playing along; from the other side of the door Robin giggled. The two men looked at each other apprehensively; there was someone in Batman's room.

'Nope.' Robin said happily this was a good game to play.

'Um, justice league?' said Green Lantern to which he received a no. This game went on a good 15 minutes.

'Seriously, kid, just tell us where Batman is.' Said Hal eventually, looking thoroughly fed up and Flash nodded in agreement.

'Fine! I'll tell you the password; it's peanut.' Robin replied in a long-suffering way.

'Who are you, kid? How did you get in here?' asked Flash sounding suspicious and impressed at the same time.

'I can't tell you that.' Robin whisper-shouted back, Batman would be angry if he talked to strangers even if they were superheroes. He shut the door quickly; he had to get out before Superman found him and got angry. He grabbed his bag from the corner of the room where he was colouring and opened the door slightly again.

'Do you guys want to play hide and seek with me?' he asked excitedly, he was the King of hide and seek.

'Um, sure?' said flash, if they agreed to play they might get to see the kid. The door flew open and a smoke pellet went off and the sound of a mischievous cackle sounded from around them. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the kid.

'Damn he's good.' Said Green Lantern in appreciation.

* * *

**please review, it really is appreciated and please tell me of any mistakes because I wrote this very quickly , Howdy-Jane x**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you so much for your lovely reviews! ^.^ im sorry that I haven't updated as recently as I planned to but with all my GCSE exams at the moment I have had to spend less time on writing. the next few chapters are more fillers and not really that funny but I felt that sometimes the story didn't seem to go anywhere and just need to catch up a bit :D anyway on with the story, here is the next chapter for all you lovely people x**

**unfortunately, I don't own anything you recognise :'(**

* * *

A siren went off, and all the heroes in the watch tower jumped into action but Flash and Green Lantern just jumped guiltily.

'Oh crap, the kid set off an alarm; now we are all screwed.' Said Flash anxiously, his plan had turned into disaster! He needed to catch the kid now before any of the others found out. Green lantern looked a little more composed but only a little.

'This has gone far enough; I say we tell Batman that there was an intruder in his room.' He said finally, running a hand through his hair nervously. He turned abruptly and walked towards the monitoring womb where Batman would most likely be and Flash made a dash (A/N: XD I'm sorry about the pun) after him.

'You can't do that, that poor kid doesn't deserve the wrath of Bats!' Flash exclaimed his voice climbing an octave in panic but Green Lantern carried on walking.

'Look, it may not seem like it, but I agree but Batman will have both our heads if he finds out we didn't say anything about the intruder in _his_ room.' Hal said bluntly refusing to stop. Soon enough both reached the door to the monitoring womb. They looked at each other apprehensively and then back at the door in a theatrically before entering the room at the same time.

'What is it you want, I'm trying to find the security breach and fix the systems.' Batman said in his usual harsh deep voice. He hadn't even turned to see who had walked in, but he was the world's greatest detective and therefore missed nothing.

'Well...you see Bats...' Barry started uneasily, this was going to go terribly; he just knew it. Batman turned his head slightly and grunted; a sign to continue.

'Well, we think the intruder might be a small boy...he was hanging around by your room.' Flash finished quickly, twisting the story a little just to be safe.

'What?' Batman asked, he seemed genuinely caught off guard but he recovered almost instantly before turning back to the wide console in front of him turning off the alarm and walking swiftly out of the room.

The other two men looked after him completely puzzled before shrugging and carrying on with the business, after all that sort of thing is normal for Batman.

The Bat in question stalked down the hallways towards his room where Robin was _supposed_ to be. Opening the door he saw there was no sign of Robin except for a couple of crayons left in the corner of the room and an empty smoke pellet.

He tried using the tracker he had put on his little bird, he was heading for the monitoring womb.

_Damn it..._ Thought Batman before turning back and walking in the direction he had just come from.

He ran to the control centre of the watch tower, receiving some odd looks but one good Bat glare kept them from asking. He reached the room just as the air vent over head slid open revealing the small boy covered in dust.

'Robin...' he hissed and ebony looked over at him calmly, he just wasn't scared of the Batman.

'Batman! I found you!' he said joyously before jumping soundly from the vent only to be caught by Batman. The little bird beamed at his mentor happily and the dark knight rolled his eyes at the boy's innocence.

'I told you to stay in my room. Did you get bored?' he asked, robin blushed slightly.

'I met Flash and Green Lantern and then I remembered what you said about how Superman would be angry so I came to find you.' He explained using big arm movements to express his feelings. Batman considered this quietly as Robin started jabbering away about passwords and colouring.

'You are staying with me from now on; I need to make sure you don't cause any more trouble.' He said finally and the little bird beamed happily. He quickly got out some paper and more crayons before pushing it towards Batman.

'Please Batman can you draw me horse!' the small child begged, and the dark knight sent the paper a wary glance.

'I thought we got the point across that drawing is not something Batman does.' He said evenly but he faltered under the gaze of the little hero.

'Fine, okay, one picture then you have to let me get on with my work.' He said making a noise that nearly sounded like a sigh. The boy squealed happily before handing Batman a purple crayon, and sat quietly as the vigilante draw the worst horse ever drawn.

Footsteps were heard from outside the door and Robin quickly jumped under Batman's cape, clinging to his leg again just as Superman and Captain Marvel walked into the room. Unfortunately, Batman was still sat with the purple crayon at hand, the poor drawing of a horse still in front of him.

The three heroes stared at each other, Batman glaring defiantly at them; daring them to say something. There was silence until superman broke it awkwardly.

'I planned a meeting now with the founders about the break in...' he said uneasily, before looking away from the dark knight. Batman nodded before turning back to the console and tidying away the mess Robin had made.

'...unless you are too busy colouring...' said the Boy Scout in a wry voice.

* * *

**hope it was okay :) this chapter is a little short but i promise the next one is longer. love to here from all of you so please review ;D love Howdy-Jane x**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that I havent posted on this story! I just have no enthusiasm towards this story at the moment but I wrote this a while ago and didn't think it was good enough but I couldn't just leave you guys hanging ;) I got a comment from someone telling I don't know how to spell colour -.- if you haven't already guessed I'm English, well thanks for ruining my buzz dude :L but apart from that I loved the reviews keep 'em coming :D

I don't own anything but the plot, everything belongs to dc.

enjoy :D

* * *

'Right, I called this meeting about the intruder alarm that went off earlier. Flash, you said you knew something about It.' started superman before handing the meeting over to someone else. He always did this; he would call a meeting but not know what to say once everyone was looking at him expectantly.

'Well, me and Hal-'he started talking quickly only to be interrupted by Batman's gravelly voice.

'Hal and I.' He corrected simply before shutting his mouth again, Flash looked at him incredulously.

'Yeah... okay, anyway we were walking past Bat's room to see if we could borrow some notes...' he carried on before his voice trailed slightly, like he was slightly embarrassed.

'Then, when we knocked on the door and the intruder opened the door?!' he exclaimed dramatically, the other founders cast glances at each other, not sure whether to take Flash seriously.

'That's a lovely story Flash, but mind telling us what the intruder looked like?' asked Hawkgirl in her most patient voice she could muster, which wasn't very much.

'He was small, couldn't have been older than 6 and he was dressed up like a traffic light.' He said unaware of the rest of the league's apprehension.

'If he was only a little child how did he get past two grown heroes?' asked Martian Man hunter in his emotionless calm voice. Flash looked more than a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck.

'Well, the traffic cone kid was trained!' he said defensively, some of the league members looked tired. They had listened to Flash's speech attentively but clearly it wasn't going anyway. Suddenly there was a small growl from under the table and a flash of colour jumped up looking peeved.

'I don't look like a traffic cone!' he cried indignantly, all the league members seemed to stare before they moved into action.

'Robin, be quiet, Flash is bating you because you humiliated him.' Batman said bluntly to the small raven-haired boy who grinned at the older vigilante warmly. Everyone around the table seemed too shocked to say anything, wonder woman even had her mouth hanging open.

'You knew about the intruder all along?' asked Flash, looking shocked and rather annoyed. Batman raised his eyebrow behind his mask but his face remained stoic.

'He's with me.' he said shortly, the league's reaction was worse than he had anticipated.

'What do you mean? He is an intruder and a child.' asked superman suspiciously. Wonder woman and Hawkgirl were talking in monosyllables to each other, so they could have a conversation without Superman hearing.

'No, he is my partner.' Batman replied bluntly stopping superman arguing. Green lantern looked appalled but before he could say anything Robin started talking again.

'I'm not a child! I'm six and three-quarters!' he said a pucker forming between his eyebrows as he sat on Batman. He was upset because Superman didn't like him, he had messed up. Wonder woman thought her heart melted at the sight of the forlorn little bird. She needed no reassurance as far as it came to Batman's choices; Robin had wormed his way into her heart instantly.

Robin was determined to look like he didn't care; Batman did that all the time. There was a silence in the room that was becoming increasingly awkward. Superman, Green Lantern and J'onn were staring at Batman as if questioning his sanity. They couldn't believe that Batman would bring a child into this line of work, it was disgusting!

'Why would you bring a six-year-old into this line of work as a sidekick?' accused Green Lantern. Both Robin and Batman clenched their fists angrily; Robin was not a sidekick! They glanced at each other for a long time, having a silent conversation before Batman nodded.

'You think I would bring an untrained child to the watch tower as my partner?' Batman asked simply, almost willing someone to say something. Green Lantern narrowed his eyes, at a loss for what to say but still extremely unhappy.

'Robin.' The dark knight stated simply and the young acrobat jumped into action. Batman swung at him but the boy dodged easily, this turned into a serious sparring match, which the others watched in awe and shock.

The boy giggled happily as he held his own against his mentor, the looks on Wonder woman and Flash's face was hilarious. Batman stopped and the boy jumped onto his shoulders clinging like a monkey, his face alight with happiness.

'Have I proved my point yet?' asked Batman and was met by a satisfying silence. He shook Robin from his back and the little boy landed lithely on his feet before reaching into his Superman bag under the table pulling out Batman's newest artistic creation. He hadn't had time to look at it before the meeting.

'Fine, Batman he can stay but you can't just let anyone into the watchtower.' Superman warned and Batman rolled his eyes under his mask, the Boy Scout was talking to him like he didn't know this already. The tension had eased from the room and conversations were started among small groups, Robin walked over to his mentor, purple horse drawing in hand, turning different ways as if it would make it clearer.

'Batman there is something wrong with the horse you drew me.' he stated, pointing at its "tail".

'Why does it have 5 legs? Horses don't have 5 legs.' He continued.

'Robin, we can talk about this later.' He sighed; this boy would be the death of his crime-fighting career! What was batman without the intimidation?

'But you drew the horse, how am I supposed to find out why the horse has five legs?' he said loudly drawing the attention of Flash and many of the others. Batman wanted to bang his head against a brick wall repeatedly.

'How about you draw a horse then.' Snapped Batman slightly, he was losing his patience and just wanted to relax.

'Okay then.' Robin chirped happily before sitting down to do some more drawing. Flash zoomed over to the Dark knight's side.

'I didn't know you were into drawing with crayons Bats!' he sniggered at the black-clad vigilante. Batman smirked as he replied.

'I didn't know the fastest man alive couldn't catch a six-year old.' Flash laughed at that.

'Touché.' He said before zooming over to the little boy who was concentrating intensely on the paper in front of him.

'What you drawing Robbie-boy?' he asked enthusiastically, Robin didn't look away from the paper as he answered.

'I'm drawing Superman.' He said quietly, writing his name and age by the picture in chicken scratch writing.

'Why?' Barry asked, he swore the Bat's kid shouldn't draw other heroes; it just made no sense.

'Because, superman doesn't like me very much and I thought he might like me if I drew him a picture.' Said the ebony sadly, Flash nearly winced at the pain in the little boy's voice. Superman must have heard as well because he looked a little guilty.

'Ah, don't worry about it kid, I like you.' He said whole-heartedly, the boy smiled a bit but still looked a little dejected.

'Do you want to go for a tour around the tower; I'll give you a piggyback.' Flash coaxed, earning a brilliant smile from the tiny child who nodded and jumped on his back. Batman was in conversation with Wonder woman when he heard a giggle and saw a blur of red.

* * *

send me your suggestions, your opinions , your shopping list, even a picture of your cat! I don't care what it is! :D love, Howdy-Jane x


End file.
